Pakka wala promise
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after secret of code - 571E1115...Daya lost his friend...see what happens next...


**Author's note** - Guys this is set during nd after Secret of Code 571E1115…don't know aapko achhi lagega ya nahin…

Abhi nd Daya on road looking for Rahul…dn than they rushed towards a crowd where they found someone has been shot…Daya shocked to see Rahul lying on road nd his shirt was full of blood…counting his last breaths….Daya immediately goes close to him nd lift his head in his hands….nd trying to console him that he will be alright ass they will take him to hospital…but he knew he is not going to survive so he give him clue about CD….dn than die in Daya's arm…

Daya cried there nd Abhi place his hand on Daya's shoulder to console him…

We all saw this how Daya's friend die…nd at end...when Abhi jumped in Swimming pool with Minakshi nd get injured in blast…

**Abb age** -

Abhi's face full with blood nd Daya speaking in worried nd scared tone…

**Daya scared tone **- Abhijeet…. Abhijeeet…Abhijeet…nd Abhi opens his eyes…dn smiles

**Abhi** - thoda rest kar raha tha…nd Daya took sigh…

**Daya** - Freddy bahar nikalo…nd he left his face nd move away…

Freddy helps Abhi to came out nd they finish other formalities…than they look at Daya…

**Freddy** - Sir…ye Daya Sir ko kya ho gya achanak…

**Abhi** wipe his face with hand nd look at Freddy - dekhta hu main…tum chalo…hum ate hai abhi…

**Freddy** - g Sir…main gaadi mein hu…a jaiye aap log…nd he move towards qualis…

**Abhi** bite his lip…think something dn move towards Daya who was looking to other side place his hands on his waist nd thinking something sad…

Abhi place his hand on Daya's shoulder nd Daya look at him after wipe his tears…

**Daya** clear his throat - are boss…tum…tumne to dara…dara hi diya tha yaar…jaise tum use lekar koode the swimming pool mein…mujhe …. mujhe laga…dn his tone changes in anger - kya zaroorat thi tumhe aisa karne ki…bahut bade hero samjhte ho apne aap ko? nd his throat become heavy…

**Abhi** smiles - ghabra mat Daya…main itni jaldi tujhe chod ke nahin jauga…

**Daya** smiles but his eyes were clearly showing his heart pain which he was trying to hide from his best buddy - main…main ghabraya nahin… wo to bas…nd he avoid eye contact with him….aur waise bhi jakar to dekho tum zara….nd he turn his face to other side…

**Abhi smiles** thinking - _aaj sara din Daya kaam mein busy raha aur uska dhyaan zyada nahin gya Rahul ki taraf lekin abb shayad ise wo sab yaad ayega…sambhalna hoga mujhe abb Daya ko_ nd he speaks - chal theek hai…maan leta hu ke tu aise hi keh raha hai…nd he press his hand on his shoulder….

**Daya** feels relax after his healing touch but tries to be normal - chalte hain…abb to ye case finish…baaki ki formalities poori karte hai… mujhe…mujhe bahut neend a rahi hai…

**Abhi's POV** - Daya… saaf pata chal raha hai Daya…tu ander se kitna dara aur pareshaan hai…kitni bhi koshish karle tu mujhse chupa nahin sakta… Rahul ki maut se tu bahut dukhi hua….apne dost ko is tarah apne haatho mein marte dekhna asaan nahin hota…aur abb….mujhe pool mein dekhkar bhi tu ghabra gya tha…shayad mujhe khone se dar gya hai tu… aur main jaanta hu ke is waqt tu…tu mujhse kuch nahin kahega…lekin koi baat nai...main jaanta hu jab bhi tujhe mehsoos hoga tu khud hi apna dard mujhse baant lega…main tujhe kisi cheez ke liye force nahin karuga Daya…lekin main chahuga jitni jaldi ho sake to apna saara gham bahar nikale…main...main intezaar karuga tere rone ka Daya…

**Abhi** smiles - haan chalo Daya…nd he check time - gyarah baj gye… formalities kal ho jayegi poori…kagaz hi to sign karne hai…kal ho jayenge…chal abhi ghar chalte hain…

**Daya** - chalo boss…nd then he followed him towards Qualis…nd sit inside…Daya sat on driving dn starts Qualis…Abhi sat beside him nd Freddy on back seat…

**Freddy** speaks slowly - Sirr…dn he signal towards Daya who was quite…

**Abhi **place finger on his lip to keep him quite dnassured him with eyes that he is fine….

Freddy nodded his head in yes nd smiles a bit…

Daya didn't speak any word whole way nd than drop Freddy out of his house…nd than they move towards hospital…

**Abhi** - Daya….kahan ja rahe ho…ghar chalo…

**Daya** - boss…ek baar doctor ko dikha lo…khoon baha hai tumhare…

**Abhi** - Daya…main theek hu bilkul…aur tujhe phir neend a rahi thi na…chal seedhe ghar chal….khaya bhi nahin subah se kuch…

**Daya** - meri fikar chodo…sona hi to hai…aur no bahana…tum koi superman nahin ho jo theek ho…..pehle seedhe hospital phir ghar…

**Abhi** - ok…jaisa tumhe theek lage karo yaar…nd they move towards hospital nd he stop qualis near hospital…

**After 35 minutes** -

They left the hospital after medication…nd move towards their home…

**Abhi** - dekha maine kaha tha na Daya….mujhe kuch nahin hua…bilkul theek hu main…

**Daya** - lekin medicine to phir bhi di na...kuch hua tabhi di…aur jo khoon nikla uska kya…from Blood he remembers Rahul's body in blood nd saw him dying ...start to think that again… nd he was about to hit a man crossing road….but Abhi hold the staring immediately nd move it to other side….

**Abhi shouts **- Daya…Dayaaa…

**Daya** come in senses - kya hua Abhi…

**Abhi** in anger tone - kya soch rahe ho…dhyaan kahan hai tumhara…abhi tum us aadmi ko gaadi ke neeche dene wale the…gaadi roko…Daya stops…Abhi open the door…nd move towards that person…Sorry bhai sahab…aap…theek to hain…nd he make him stand properly…

**Man** in anger - main theek hu sahab...aap unko sambhaliye…unhe aapki zyada zaroorat lagti hai…nd he move away from him…

**Abhi** looking at him - kamaal hai…nd he go back dn sit in Qualis – bhalai ka to zamana hi nahin raha…ulta mujhe bol raha hai wo…

**Daya** rub his hand on his face - main…m…m sorry Abhi…meri wajah se…

**Abhi** looking at time - its ok…kaho to main chalau gaadi…utro tum…

**Daya** - no…m fine yaar...chalata hu na main…

**Abhi** - r u sure…

**Daya** - haan yaar bilkul…nd he concentrate on driving….

**Abhi** look at time - Daya…chal bahar se hi kuch le chalte hai… aaj ghar mein bhi kuch bana nahin hai...

**Daya** - ok…rokta hu main kahin….

Nd than he stops Qualis near takeaway dn then they left for home…nd reach after half hour…

**Duo's home** -

**Daya** - Abhi…tum baitho araam se…main khana lagata hu…

**Abhi** - Daya…chal tu change karle main lagata hu…

**Daya** irritates - yaar agar main laga loonga to koi problem hai kya….tum kabhi to maan liya karo meri baat…

Abhi surprised on his behaviour but didn't speak anything nd move towards his room patting his shoulder nd came after 15 minutes…

**Abhi** looking at Daya who was sitting on dining table nd very sad - lagta hai tumhe bahut bhook lagi hai Daya…

**Daya** smiles a bit nd put food in plates - shuru ho jao Abhi…

**Abhi**'s eyes are on Daya dn he was noticing change in his behaviour…nd he start to eat…he knew very well that he is still disturbed form Rahul's death nd he speak

**Abhi** - Daya…tum kha kyu nahin rahe…kamaal hai saamne itna lazeez khana pada hai aur Daya sahab ko kuch ho hi nahin raha…

**Daya** hold bite in his hand dn as he was about to put it in his mouth… again Rahul's face come in front of his eyes nd it filled with tears so he place the bite in plate nd burst out - Rahulll….m sorry yaar main tumhe bachha nahin saka…

**Abhi **immediately get up - Dayaa….dn he move close to him nd hugg him tightly - Daya relax….chup ho jao…tune koshish to ki thi na…

**Daya** crying nd wrap his arms around Abhi's waist - Abhi…wo...mere haathon mein dam tod diya usne…aur main…main kuch nahin kar saka…kitna dara hua tha wo…nai bachha paya main use…kya kya sapne dekhe the usne…sab khatam ho gye…

**Abhi** rub his hand on his hairs - Daya plz shaant ho ja…wo sab…jo bhi hua hamare haath mein nai tha Daya…agar hota to hum marne thode na dete use…main samjh sakta hu tumhe kitni takleef ho rahi hai is sab se…lekin…tumhe khush hona chahye ke uski qurbaani bekjar nahin jaane di tumne Daya…aur kitne logon ki zindagiyan barbaad hone se bachha li…tumne Rahul ke saath insaaf kar diya Daya…plz apne aapko dosh mat do…

Daya feel bit relax after hearing this nd than he remember something nd jerk him away….Abhi shocked on his behaviour…

**Daya** in anger nd tears in his eyes - tumhe bhi meri parwah nahin bilkul….ye nahin socha agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mera kya hota…kaun khyaal rakhta mera…kya soch kar tum pool mein kood gye the…tumhe kya lagta hai main itna strong hu ke pehle Rahul ko marta hua dekhu… phir tumhe…mere liye koi nahin sochta…jise dekho apni bahaduri dikhane ki padi hai…main itna strong nahin hu Abhi…mujhme itni himmat nahin hai ke main tumhe kho saku…mere liye ye sochna bhi bahut mushkil hai…

**Abhi** smiles on his cute fight nd anger but he was happy that finally Daya burst out nd he speaks - awww mera bachha...itna gusssa…nd he hold his ears - chal main kaan pakdta hu…aur abb tu khana kha araam se…

**Daya** - nahin milegi Abhi…aur mujhe nahin khana…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - achha to ye baat hai…nd he hugged him again but Daya jerking him away…

**Daya** - hato Abhi…mujhe nahin karna tumhe hug…

**Abhi** - lekin mujhe to apne Daya ko karna hai…dn he hugged him forcefully…

**Daya** in anger - Abhi chodo mujheeee….

**Abhi** - pehle bata khana khayega achhe se…aur mujhe maaaf bhi kar diya…

**Daya** - haan khauga baba…kar diya maaaf…lekin plz chodo…mujhe saans nahin a rahi…

**Abhi** left him - chal theek hai…abb shuru ho ja…nd he sit on his chair…

Daya again become serious but starts to eat…

**Abhi** thinking - _ye kya phir se mooh latak gya iska…_nd he place his hand on Daya's shoulder again - Daya….plz yaar…phir se mood kahrab…

**Daya** look at him - m ok yaar…nd don't worry m fine now…nd he starts to eat…Abhi look at him with smiles on his face….but than he stop inbetween…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - abb kya ho gya…hain…

**Daya** get up from chair - Abhi khade ho jao…

**Abhi** get up in confusion…

**Daya** move ahead nd hugg him tightly - Thank you boss…

**Abhi** smiles in satisfaction nd hug him too - Thanks kis liye Daya…

**Daya** sad nd emotional tone - mera itna khyaal rakhne ke liye…agar tum nahin hote to…

**Abhi** interrupts - lekin main hu na Daya…aur tumhare liye hamesha rahuga….

**Daya** seprate from hug nd forward his hand - Promise…

**Abhi** smiles nd hold his hand tightly - pakka wala promise….nd they laugh….dn enjoy their dinner than coffee….

**Author's note** -

Guys hope apne ise enjoy kiya hoga…Thanks for reading nd plz review it if u like it…bye nd TC…Love u all…


End file.
